


My urethra the hole that i pee from

by ribbonwrists



Category: Odd Future, Tyler the Creator (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonwrists/pseuds/ribbonwrists
Summary: Tyler explores his newfound kink





	My urethra the hole that i pee from

To say the least, Tyler is nervous, and he NEVER gets nervous. He’s going to tell Wyatt about one of his kinks, hoping to try it out. That doesn’t seem like such a huge deal but Wyatt is... a little vanilla for Tyler’s liking. Now he loves the boy to death he just wishes they could be a little more different in the bedroom that including his weird kinks. One of them being a fucking piss kink. It sounds gross but Tyler really doesn’t give a fuck. 

And being the confident guy he is he’s decided he’s holding his piss all day almost to reassure himself talking to Wyatt will go well. So yes, he would be in for a long ass day.

—

Tyler sits in his seat squirming with all his friends around.

“dude are you okay?” Jasper asks, raising his eyebrow.

“Yeah ahah i’m fine.” Tyler replied trying to keep his composer. He didn’t want to seem suspicious but looked over at Wyatt, whispering a small “can i talk to you?” Wyatt nodded and the both snuck off to the back bedroom.

“Hey what’s up?” He asked in a concerned tone. 

“uh i gotta tell you something and you’re NOT allowed to think i’m gross” Tyler replied 

Wyatt giggled “What else is there to think you’re gross about babe?” 

“Oh shut up” Tyler said, punching his shoulder.

“Anyway so i have a piss kink and I’ve been holding my piss all fucking day so we can do fag shit while i piss” Tyler almost whispered, not wanting anyone but them to hear 

Wyatt just stared and gave him a weird look. 

“So you like to piss yourself.” 

“Yeah... i’m weird aren’t i” tyler replied hesitantly

“well obviously but you know i don’t care right? what ever you want to do i’m open to trying.” Wyatt smiled and planted a soft kiss on tyler’s lips.

Tyler sighed with relief. “Well i’ve seriously been holding my piss all day if we’re gonna do this we should do it soon” 

“The guys are still out there idiot you’re gonna have to wait.” Wyatt smirked at him. He knew exactly what he was doing

—  
A few hours passed before everyone went to bed. Of course the whole time tyler was squirming in his seat. He was grateful no one really asked questions, just getting a few glances from his boyfriend who seemed to be getting a kick out of it.

“Everyone’s asleep can we start this now?” Tyler whined from the pressure that had been building up in his bladder the entire day. 

Wyatt nodded in response and sat Tyler up so he could crawl onto his lap. Which made Tyler whine again. Wyatt leaned forward and kissed him while slowly pulling his own shirt off. 

“You’re beautiful.” Tyler mumbled, peering up at him. Wyatt blushed at his words but continued his work. He then decided to take Tyler’s shirt off too.

“There now we’re even” he smiled and began kissing down his chest. he took his hands and placed them firmly on Tyler’s hips. 

“you good?” he whispered softly in Tyler’s ear.

Tyler shuttered at the closeness “Y-yeah” he replied shakily. 

Wyatt used the fact that he was coming undone to his advantage and started grind on his crotch.

“Fuck.” Tyler breathed as Wyatt continued to grind down on his crotch. Tyler rested his head on Wyatt’s shoulder, his breathing getting heavier. 

Wyatt grabbed his face. “Hey.. pick your head up i wanna see your face when you release” He mumbled against his lips. That was enough for tyler to go completely over the edge. 

“Ah- i’m gonna-” Tyler’s eyes rolled back and his lips fell open. A low, breathy moan escaped his lips. His head fell down on Wyatt’s shoulders as he felt the warmth spread through his pants. The room definitely smelled of piss, but Tyler of course felt content with that. Although he just pissed his pants. In front of his boyfriend. His boyfriend on his fucking lap. He pulled Wyatt closer then they were, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck 

“Thanks for that” his heart was still beating a million miles an hour. Wyatt returned the favor and pressed a few kisses to Tylers neck.

“Your face looked gorgeous all screwed up with pleasure like that. I’m more then willing to see that again.” He smiled brightly. 

“shush..” Tyler mumbled, obviously still embarrassed about basically pissing on his boyfriend. 

“you’re so cute.” Wyatt kissed the top of his head and sighed

“i’m glad you think so but i should get out of these piss soaked jeans”


End file.
